


Like Herding Cats

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggressive Female, Anthropomorphic, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Heat Sex, Love, Master/Pet, POV First Person, Pheromones, Romance-ish, defloration, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the best way to bond with your pet? Order a shady product from the net of course! What can go wrong?</p><p>This is a story of a man and his pet cat, where our main protagonist decides to purchase a shady collar which causes some unexpected consequences. He tries to help his favorite pet through the whole thing, but of course, nothing goes the way he plans, especially when mating season comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Herding Cats

I stare at my pet cat in shock, her body changing before me, the piece of paper falling from my hands. Just minutes before, my pet cat, Amelia, was an ordinary house-cat, a Bombay cat I had adopted from the neighborhood shelter. Her fur was short and sleek, the trademark of a Bombay cat, and her eyes glimmering. We were a peaceful family, Amelia and I, spending the days playing and fooling around, without a care in the world. But one day, I grew curious. I grew curious over a rumor floating around the internet with no factual backing to it. I grew curious of the details of this rumor. Eventually, I caved in. 

I looked up the rumor, located the supplier of the product and bought one for Amelia. The rumor was about a magic collar, a collar that could turn your pets into something greater, something friendlier, something you can have more fun with and something you can communicate with better. Although Amelia and I already had a close relationship, I became greedy, I wanted more. 

But you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. 

I bought the collar without a moment’s hesitation, brought it home without a shred of doubt in my mind, clipped it onto Amelia’s neck without any regret and read out the instructions on the guide the supplier had given me upon transaction. But what I didn’t know at the time was that the instructions were really a magical spell, and that reading it out loud had caused the collar to activate. Amelia meowed loudly as a bright light enveloped her, her tail and fur standing straight up and pointing to the sky. I dropped the piece of paper as I stood in shock, I stood in fear, what have I just done? Amelia is suffering in there…

But before I could react, I noticed something, something odd. Where Amelia once stood, a silhouette of a woman began to grow, the curves of a female body, the breasts and the hips, began to appear inside the light. When the light had finally dissipated, there stood a lithe woman, a woman with black hair covering the sides of her head and green eyes, a woman with a sleek tail growing from her butt and a pair of black cat ears sprouting from her head. I stood in shock, I stood in awe, was this really Amelia? Her hair and eyes match, her tail and ears too. But as soon as the woman jumped on me screaming out the word ‘master’, I knew for sure that this nude woman was in fact my cat, my cat that I had transformed using a fishy product floating over the internet.

As the man I was, I couldn’t help but pop a boner at the situation unfolding in front of me, there was a nude woman clinging onto my body for Pete’s sake, it didn’t matter that this woman was a mere cat just a few seconds ago. I could feel her average sized breasts pressing onto my chest, her warm breath on my neck and her sleek tail wrapping around my leg. But I managed to resist the temptation, the desire, and slowly removed Amelia from my body. I looked her straight in the eye and questioned her, to make sure she was my cat. She smiled as she answered me, her answers spot on. I smiled back; this was my cat, my lovable cat, my family. I hugged her while petting her head, an act I did while she was still a small cat. She purred as I embraced her, her tail swaying like the wind.

The next few days were slightly hectic. As Amelia had just transformed into a human, I had to teach her human rules and morals. I bought her nice clothes and a hat, to cover up her ears and tail. I bought her some accessories in order to make her collar seem like a fashion statement instead of a pet collar. I taught her how to eat like a human, walk like a human, talk like a human and overall how to act like a human. The most tedious part was the toilet training. When she had first transformed, the idea of teaching her how to use the toilet had never crossed my mind, I assumed she would automatically understand the concept of the porcelain throne. That was my first mistake. On the first day of her transformation, I discovered, to my horror, a large brown log inside the litter box, my mind immediately realizing the situation at hand. I spent the next few hours teaching her proper toilet techniques and how to properly wipe herself, an act I wouldn’t have ever imagined teaching a woman who looked like she was almost 20. My second mistake was letting her out on her own. It appeared that her feline tendencies were still ever present as when I returned home from buying groceries, I found a dead bird, a dead rat and a dead frog sitting on my bedroom floor, while Amelia was still gnawing at a dead rat with her own human teeth. I scolded her, telling her she was a human now and must follow human behavior to avoid being found out. She pouted at me, a face that was almost too cute to handle. 

But it was fun too; I brought her to the park, although making sure she didn’t relieve herself along the pavement was slightly more troublesome than I had initially anticipated. I brought her to the beach, although Amelia was still slightly afraid of water at the start but by the end she was swimming without a care in the world. I brought her to the mall, a forbidden area when she was a cat as the mall disallowed pets. She looked at the clothes, the shoes, the accessories; things you would expect to see from a normal human girl. What was not so expected was the amount of joy this grown woman was having at the toy store, grabbing things with her hands with the obvious intention to bite them. Needless to say, we left the mall in shame after being reprimanded by the security guard. Amelia was close to tears as we left so I decided to treat her to some ice cream, a treat she was forbidden to have as a cat. She lapped at the cold ice cream with her tongue, which I later found to still be rough like a cat, as she purred in ecstasy, the flavor new and different to her.

Although she had become human, her feline behavior would still appear every now and then, she would drink water from her cat bowl, she would eat canned cat food and she would sleep at the foot of my bed like she had always done. This was all fine and dandy, all except for my shortened leg room, but what was seriously distressing was during her first mating season as a human. 

Although she was physically a human, her thirst to mate was still rampant during the periodic mating season, and now her heat was directed to me. When she was still a cat, I could get away by depositing fake semen inside her baby chamber, but now as a human she would require some greater help. I assumed that cat semen wouldn’t help her anymore as her genitalia were more obviously human, as I found out when she stormed in on me whilst I was taking a shower. I decided that being her mate would be my last resort as I continued to live my life as normal as before. But one day, her heat grew out of her control.

She walked up to me on another sunny day, her tail swaying as her feminine musk erupted from her body, a weird phenomenon caused by a cat becoming a human. Whenever she was around me, I would instantly become aroused and would even imagine assaulting her, but of course I held back. However, on that day, she came up to me like usual, except this time she straddled my lap, her breasts pressing against my face through her clothes as I felt my crotch growing wetter and wetter, her juices leaking out of her crotch and through her panties. I gently pushed the cat in heat off of me, trying my hardest to not become aroused at the thought of my pet, but this time Amelia was persistent. 

The half human half cat pushed me onto the floor, her eyes clouded with lust. She tore my clothes off of my body using her long and sharp nails, her own clothing already long destroyed by her lust driven madness. She licked my face with her rough tongue while rubbing her soaking wet pussy onto my growing member, my self-control slowly escaping from my body as a carnal desire to mate with my own magically transformed pet takes over. My last shred of morality finally disappeared as her rough tongue entered my mouth, dancing with my own. My mind clouded with lust as I shoved the human cat onto the ground, my member painfully erect as I pin her down with my hands. She was shocked at first, but her eyes soon turned to a look of anticipation as she waited for me to enter her.

This time, with no self-control, I obliged her desires as I penetrate her tight mating hole with my proud sex rod. She meowed out in pleasure as I continually assault her sacred garden with my hard and fast thrusts, my corrupted rod tainting her sanctuary. She grabbed my back with her nails, the pain dulled by the strong rush of hormones filling my body with the desire for greater pleasure, the desire to have more rough sex with whatever was under me. I continued to thrust deep and hard into the cat girl’s heat driven body as I penetrate her womb, my cock batting the back of her baby chamber. 

The long sought pleasure my body was looking over brought me to a quick orgasm, my white and sticky baby making fluid coating her walls as I deposit my essence into her womb, the feeling of being filled with my cum brings Amelia to a loud screaming orgasm as her nails pierces my skin. The feeling of finally indulging in my desires causes my legs to collapse under me, my weight fully onto my pet cat as she meows in pain, but she soon calms down as she wraps her arms around my back, embracing me like I did her when she was still just a kitten. 

Her touch was all I needed, the warmth of her embrace giving me a new source of comfort and energy. I flipped my pet around, Amelia propping herself on her elbows as she lifts her ass to me, ready for another round. With a gulp, I push my rod back into the warm and tight fit of her walls, my hips thrusting on their own as I slam deep into her mating box. It was obvious that Amelia was still under the spell of her mating season, her meows loud and full of pleasure as she moans under me. 

As I was making love to her, I could tell where she was enjoying it through the swaying of her tail, where she would stiffen up whenever I had touched a rather sensational spot. Thinking out of the box, I grabbed hold of my pet’s swaying appendage as I began to stroke her tail gently and lovingly. This had stimulated an intense reaction inside her, her moans suddenly louder and stronger as her tail creates a new pleasure in her. I decided to continue, thrusting my hips inside her as I played with her tail. To give her an even greater pleasure, I decided to place my finger right at her backdoor, gently sliding my finger in as I create a 3-way pleasure attack into my pet’s body, her walls contracting around me as she reaches her peak.

We had continued for hours, my cum now completely coating Amelia’s body as her hole drips white. I knew that a cat’s mating season meant intense love making sessions, but I was already at my limit. It was as I was about to give up and throw in the towel did I feel a strangely fuzzy sensation from behind me. I looked down at Amelia, realizing that her tail was now wrapped around me as she presses the tip against my backdoor. Without time to react, I could feel Amelia push her tail deep into me, the tip pressing against my prostate gland as she pegs my hole. The feeling was strangely arousing, my cock instantly hardening back up as I continue to thrust into my pet’s body, her tail matching the technique I had used on her earlier. 

With a new burst of energy, Amelia and I continued our mating, our bodies never separating as the hours ticked by, as the light from the outside world disappears and rises once again, as the time we share strengthens the bond we have with each other. 

After the whole ordeal, I collapsed next to my pet cat, looking at her adorable face as I pondered where I should go from here. Sure it was fun, and we definitely bonded more, but I kept thinking, was this right? I had played God, I had turned my cat into something she was not and essentially raped her. I was definitely not doing the right thing; I was simply taking advantage of my cat at this point. 

The only thing I could do was to end it all here, to end my pet; my family’s suffering by removing the collar on her neck. This would turn her back into a cat, her natural form; surely she would be happier this way. But as I reached over to remove the collar, I hear the soft whisper of my pet as she moans in her sleep.

“I love you… Master…” Amelia smiles as she turns away from me, revealing the clip from where I could turn her back into a cat. But her words brought a tear to my eye as I backed away. I was thinking about myself again, I wasn’t even considering Amelia’s feelings, not at all. As I remember the time we had shared, I could see how happy she was to be by my side, not as master and servant, but as lovers. 

It has been about a year since that day, my lover giving birth to a beautiful baby girl, though she had a cat’s ears and tail. I never did turn her back into a cat, I never wanted to. I leaned in close to my lover as we kissed, our love for each other transcending species as we embrace each other, our love more than just herding cats.


End file.
